Defending Isn't Easy When I Can't Hear the Discord
by Kirbygirl81
Summary: Amaterasu Hamada has been murdered, by who, even Athena can't figure out now, she can't even hear the discord in the defendant's heart. Will it become clear during the trial, or will Amaterasu's killer never be found? (Rated T for: Swearing in later chapters, and for gruesome death) (Genre Clarification: SOME romance later on in the story, and crime because this is Ace Attorney.)


**A/N: I've risen from the depths of hell... Finally and I'm so sorry for not writing! I just got a brand new computer on Christmas and I've had writers block and agh. But anyways, I KNOW I need to update some of my stories (A Black, a Red and a Purple Flower of Fate, I'm looking at you) but lately it's been just hell here ehe... Anyways! On to this story that I've had in my mind since... I think the beginning of November.**

**(O)**

"I'll see you soon, Athena!" Her voice rang in my ears, Amaterasu Hamada. _She's gone, Athena, stop thinking about her._ Sighing, I got out of my bed and got ready to head to the office, keeping my memories of Amaterasu in the back of my mind and heading to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Athena." Simon said as he grabbed his katana.

"Morning, Simon!" I smiled, "Ready to take on Aura's trial tomorrow?"

He sighed. "Ready as I'll ever be."

_Don't worry, it'll be fine. _I knew he needed to hear that, but even I knew everything was going down at that trial tomorrow. "Just know your sister is gonna be alright, she didn't hurt any of her hostages, everything should be fine."

He nodded and headed for the door. "I'll see you later, Athena."

"See ya, Simon..." I waited for the door to close and I groaned. "Athena, quit trying to make him feel better, it's no use anymore." Sighing to myself I went for the door myself and opened it, feeling the cool winter air on my face, and walked to the office.

**(O)**

There was still a bit of tension between Apollo and I, due to what happened the month prior, but we didn't let that get between us. "Morning, Apollo, Boss!" I tried to keep my usual perky voice... Well, perky, but thinking of Amaterasu killed me.

"Morning, Tiger," Apollo's voice was a mix of tiredness, and annoyance, "how are you?"

Apollo would catch my lie here, but I didn't honestly care at the moment. "I'm great!" I could see him observing me for my tells already. "Still trying to adjust to having Simon in the apartment with me, but other than that everything has been great! How about you?"

"Mhm... I've been fine, trying to get everything for Ms. Blackquill's trial tomorrow situated." He looked at his desk, "Only a bit more to get sorted, so I'm fine."

I nodded and looked to our boss, who was filling out some paperwork. "Isn't Mr. Wright helping you tomorrow?"

Apollo nodded. "He's got half of our paperwork." I nodded and kept listening. "And it's mostly just documents of being Ms. Blackquill's defense attorneys"

"Sounds pretty boring." I chuckled.

"More than you think, Athena." Mr. Wright called from his desk.

"Hey, I've done paperwork in here before too!" I groaned.

I could just hear Apollo chuckle. "We've done more for this trial than you have, Tiger."

I sighed and went over to my desk. "Then I'll leave you guys to it." I got started on a bit of my own work I had to do for Aura's trial, even though I wasn't in it, the Chief Prosecutor needed me to write a few things for Apollo and Mr. Wright.

I finished fairly quickly, quick enough to see Amaterasu's friend Carmilena come into the office. "Welcome to the Wright Anything Agency." I heard Mr. Wright say to her.

She simply looked to me and then my boss. "Thank you, Mr. Wright."

He looked up at her. "Are you in need of a defense attorney?" _Professional as ever... _I thought.

"Not for myself... But for my boyfriend Francisco Sepervalde's ake... One of our best friends were murdered and we need someone to defend him..."

"Ah... Two of us are on a case already, and I don't know if Athena's ready to stand at the bench alone after the bombing inciden-." I cut him off.

"No hay problema, Boss! I can handle this case!" I said cheerily. "I... Actually was good friends with the "best friend" of theirs in question."

Carmilena glared at me. "Very well, I can take … _Her _for the case."

I groaned quietly and stood up. "I'll see you guys after I speak with Mr. Sepervadle and, if I can get on to the scene, after investigating." I headed for the door with Carmilena.

"Don't over work yourself, Athena, we could need your psychology skills at the trial tomorrow." I heard Apollo call.

"I won't, Apollo!" I said and I opended the door and left to the detention centre with Carmilena.

**(O)**

**A/N: What's with me and wanting someone that Athena knows to die? (NotthatTrucy'sgonnadieinmyotherstory) Meh, hope you guys liked the first chapter, this is kind of just going to be a filler story until I get "A Black, a Red and a Purple Flower of Fate" back up and running. **


End file.
